Juste amis
by Tashigi
Summary: Il a 15 ans, et il sait ce qu'être amoureux veut dire. One-shot Ron/Hermione, traduction d'une fic d'Ivy Blossom.


TITRE ORIGINAL : **Just friends**

DISCLAMER : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une traduction de la fic **Just friends** par **Ivyblossom**, dont le site et les autres fanfictions peuvent être trouvés sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Il se demande ce qu'il devrait faire. Lui offrir des fleurs ? Lui déclamer des serments d'amour éternels ? Est-ce qu'il doit sauver sa vie, la rattraper in extremis d'une chute mortelle ? Prouver sa valeur ? Occire un dragon ? Devenir roi ? Tuer les êtres les plus maléfiques, et rapporter leurs têtes en guise de trophée ?

Est-ce qu'il doit tout simplement être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il lui apporte un verre d'eau alors qu'elle étudie- elle a deux chapitres à finir avant d'aller au lit, et n'a pas de temps pour lui parler, lui ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et commence à travailler sur son propre devoir. Elle lui sourit.

Ca ne le surprend pas. Elle lui sourit tout le temps. Tous les jours, ils rigolent lorsqu'ils mangent ensemble ; hier, elle lui a même gardé une place lorsqu'il est arrivé en retard au déjeuner. Ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre en cours d'histoire de la magie, et ils étaient partenaires en potion lundi dernier. Ils restent même ensemble dans la salle commune, à discuter tard le soir. Parfois même seuls.

Quand elle effleure sa main, lorsque son bras touche le sien par accident, il peut le sentir encore une bonne heure après.

Elle crie sur tous les toits qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était une fille avant l'année dernière. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut dire une chose pareille ? Il savait qu'elle était une fille, même bien avant ça. Bien sur que oui. Elle dort dans le dortoir des filles, n'est ce pas ? Elle porte une jupe et pas des pantalons, elle a des chaussettes qui lui montent jusqu'aux genoux. Elle porte des _Mary-Janes_ comme les autres filles, et pas des baskets comme lui.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle a raison, évidemment. C'est ça le truc avec elle, elle a toujours raison.

Quand il avait 6 ans, il avait découvert des magazines à son père, tous vieux d'une vingtaine d'années et déchirés sur les bords, entreposés au fond du grenier- ceux pleins de femmes nues lançant des oeillades et battant des cils. Elles avaient du bleu autour des yeux, elles étaient charnues, avaient des formes bien rondes, avec une taille fine et de larges poitrines. Elles faisaient la moue, paraissaient sensuelles et invitantes, et tendaient leurs mains, comme si elles voulaient l'emmener quelque part. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement dessinés, lui faisant penser à des statues de cire. Des épaules aux poignets, de la taille aux hanches, des cuisses aux genoux, et même jusqu'à leurs chevilles, tout était immaculé. Leurs pieds étaient incroyablement fins- et leur peau semblait humide parfois, comme si elles sortaient tout droit du bain, brillant toujours un peu, et quasiment tout le temps imberbe. Elles se tenaient avec les jambes écartées, dans de hauts talons scintillants, un cache de poils sombres, comme une feuille, juste devant la partie qui le mystifiait le plus. Une femme. Ca lui avait prit un moment avant de réaliser que cette créature était du même genre que sa mère, ou sa petite sœur.

Il lui jette un coup d'oeil par dessus la table au moment du repas. Il laisse tomber un livre au sol et se penche pour le ramasser.

Elle avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait pas fait le lien entre elle et tout ça... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut qu'il réalise, quel genre de connexion doit-il établir ? Est-ce qu'elle se tient aussi comme ça, est-ce qu'elle peut paraitre mouillée et provocante comme ces femmes ? Est-ce qu'elle lèche ses lèvres et fait la moue à d'autres garçons ? Est-ce que sa taille arrive à se tordre de cette façon, est-ce qu'elle a une fine ligne de poils sombres descendant le long de son ventre, est ce que ses hanches sont aussi visibles, aussi larges ?

Il regarde ses genoux sous la table, et il peut presque voir sous sa jupe. Mais il ne discerne que des ombres et la laine de ses sous vêtements, sous cet angle.

Il n'arrive pas à l'imaginer sans vêtements. Qu'y a-t-il sous son pull, sous son t-shirt en coton ? Dans son imagination, il ne voit que des espaces vides ; une bande grise enroulée autour de ses seins, sa taille, ses hanches, son nombril. Ce qui se cache entre ses cuisses est un mystère. Quand elle se tient debout avec les jambes bien droites, comme maintenant, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment cette chose entre elles ? Un triangle de poils noirs juste sous sa culotte, juste assez pour qu'il puisse y passer ses doigts ? Il ne peut pas deviner grand-chose à travers sa jupe, qui dissimule tout lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de lui, lorsqu'elle s'échappe pour aller à la bibliothèque.

De quelle couleur sont ses mamelons ? Dans les magazines, ils sont parfois roses, parfois bruns. Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir de lien avec la couleur de cheveux. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé la réponse à cette question, alors dans ses rêves, ils oscillent entre un rose pâle et un brun profond, couvrant toutes ses parties intimes. Mais elles ont toujours l'air détachées de son vrai corps ; lorsqu'elle est à moitié nue dans sa tête, elle se transforme en une femme, grande et impressionante, son sweater devenus trop petits pour ses seins qui s'en échappent. Son sourire, son visage d'adolescente est collé sur des épaules bronzées, et ses pieds sont serrés dans des chaussures à talons hauts, avec des ongles peints d'un rouge agressif.

Par contre, il peut imaginer ses bras et ses genoux, dont il arrive à avoir des visions fugitives sous son uniforme. Il peut s'imaginer la toucher là, au moins. Ses mains les ont déjà effleurés par accident, alors qu'ils étaient assis en cours, dans la salle commune, ou à l'heure du diner. Il laisse ses yeux errer le long de son cou lorsqu'elle tire ses cheveux de côté, le soir dans la salle commune, pour les coiffer. Il y a un fin duvet à la naissance de sa chevelure, et il peut voir le bout de sa colonne, comme une petite bosse visible sous la peau. Il peut sentir la même derrière son propre cou quand il tend la main derrière lui, sous ses cheveux qui ont vraiment besoin d'être coupés. Il se demande ce que ça ferait de la toucher là, de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Il a l'impression qu'elle a exactement la bonne taille pour être dans ses bras. Sa tête serait placée juste sous son menton, qu'il poserait contre ses cheveux. Mais même dans son imagination, elle ne reste pas aussi longtemps, elle a des devoirs à faire, elle doit parler à d'autres personnes que lui, elle a tout un monde à sauver.

Elle dit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant qu'elle était une fille. Est-ce que c'est de ça dont elle veut parler ? Il sait qu'elle est une fille, il peut voir les formes de cette féminité s'épanouir lentement sur son corps, il peut voir la géographie de sa poitrine s'arrondir, il peut voir sa taille, ses hanches, ses chevilles si fines, et ses petits pieds qu'il aime tant.

Qu'est ce qu'il doit faire maintenant ? Il fait des pompes tous les matins, se demandant si elle le regarderait différemment s'il avait des bras plus musclés. Il la voit regarder un peu plus longuement d'autres garçons, des garçons plus vieux, lorsqu'ils font jouer leurs muscles en attrapant leurs balais de Quidditch pour aller s'entrainer. Il la regarde quand elle les contemple, ses talons posés tout au bord de sa chaise, son menton reposant sur ses genoux, et leurs joues à eux ayant déjà besoin d'être rasées, et leurs dents qui malgré le faible éclairage semblent tellement blanches que ça en devient rageant.

Ce dont il a le plus peur, c'est, qu'à présent, peu importe à quel point il devienne grand, peu importe à quel point il devienne viril et bourru, peu importe à quel point il devienne bon et héroïque, qu'elle soit toujours désintéressée. Il ferait n'importe quoi, il pourrait arracher des têtes de méduses et rester assis dans un trou plein d'araignées pendant des heures et des heures. Mais il a eu sa chance et l'a gâchée. Il lui passe le beurre et elle lui sourit. Ils sont juste amis, à présent.

Il a quinze ans, et il sait ce qu'être amoureux veut dire.


End file.
